Grey Battle Arena
The Grey Battle Arena, often acronymized as G.B.A., is a series of underground fighting facilities scattered around Kyushu, Japan. Description The facilities consist of a colosseum-like building composed of the main entrance, the stadium seats, the Main Floor and the chambers for participants to prepare for matches. *'Entrance': The main entrance is a series of rooms connected to a circular entryway. There are between 20 and 50 workers with teleportation quirks that grant spectators and members entry to these rooms from various spots throughout Japan. *'Concourse': There are several booths lined up where combatants can register, spectators can gain info on the fights for the night and where bets can be placed on the proceedings and concessions can be bought. *'Pact Pyramid': There is a Pyramid-like structure behind the Combatant Entry booths with a single set of steps leading to the top. Should a combatant want to invoke the Mercer Pact they must climb this tower and state the invocation to the pedestal at the top *'Main Floor': this is the name for the area surrounding the rings. Priority seating is offered for each ring and there is plenty of room for people to enter and leave the floor as the fights begin and end in different rings. *'Champion/ Central Ring': The central Stadium that is surrounded by the smaller rings as well as the main entrance. This is where the main event and important announcements are held each week *'Amateur Rings': Both of these rings are reserved for the newer combatants who have yet to show their skill and for the small-time combatants of the arena. *'Standard Rings' These four rings see the majority of the action. About40-50% of the combatants and fights take place in these rings. *'Environmental Rings': These two rings are usually only active when there are survival or obstacle related fights or challenges offered. When not in use for combat, they serve as an extra rest area for teams and combatants. *'Challenge Rings': These two rings rarely hold the same appearance for long. They are altered to enhance the challenges presented in them on a weekly basis and are known for being the trickiest ring to place bets on. Additionally, the building is equipped with sensors to detect intruders, and whenever a building is rebuilt in a new location, many of the combatants themselves may join in the building process to accelerate it. This also heightens the participants' connection to the arena, adding to its protection against hero and police /involvement. History The Grey Battle Arena was constructed as the Japanese version of the Red Battle Arena in New York, and the Blue Battle Arena In Russia. While the official fights only take place once a week, the rings are open most days for the participants to spar and make deals with trainers and captains. Trivia * Similar to U.S.J's initials being a reference to the theme park Universal Studios Japan, Grey Battle Arena's initials are G.B.A, as a reference to the game system GameBoy Advanced * The Grey Battle Arena is a series of four Arena's scattered throughout Japan, which share the same general layout to quicken the building process, should one of the facilities be discovered and shut down. ** This also ensures that, should one try to alter a ring in any way before an event, the chances of successful tampering would be lessened Gallery Category:Locations Category:Japan Locations Category:My Hero Underworld